Bound by Blood
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sequel to "Blood Brothers":: Revenge is sweetest when your enemy can see the victory in your eyes.
1. A Storm is Coming

**Bound By Blood**

**Sequel to "Blood Brothers"**

**Chapter 1-A Storm is Coming**

Sam lay back on his bed as Dean went to a bar...again. Sam couldn't stand being in the same room as his brother suddenly and he didn't understand it. When Dean would stay, Sam would go. When Sam wanted to stay, he'd get Dean to leave. There was this voice in his head, telling him that Dean wanted nothing to do with him, so he may just as well make the first move before he got his chance.

Four weeks ago, Dean had buried a pick axe into the manhood of one of Sam's old flames. A connection had been made between Sam and the victim, but he wasn't as innocent as he tried to show. As a matter of fact, he was the reason they were there. He'd been possessed by the ghost of a brutal murderer and had tricked them into going to the town only to find out that he planned on framing Dean for the whole thing and running away with Sam in order to restart the life that they had in Stanford. It was too bad that his mind was too far gone by the time Sam learned the truth.

That man's name was Tom Hanniger, and he had plans to marry Sam Winchester.

Sam, or course, didn't learn of this plan until after Tom was dead and his body missing from the woods. Sam had found a note in his duffel bag and a little black box. Tom had been dead a week, Dean had taken Sam out of Harmony. They had arrived at Bobby's when Sam discovered the shiney ring and the question Tom had for Sam. A week after that found Sam telling Dean about it, about everything, and Dean suddenly feeling worse than he had. The third week had the boys leaving to do some hunts on the other side of the country, as far away from Harmony as Dean could get without going to Hawaii or Alaska. And as the fourth week rolled around, Sam began to pull away from Dean and soon isolated himself in a safe place, where Tom was still alive, not a crazy, axe weilding murderer. He wanted to seek comfort in Tom's arms, feeling his heart beat, his warm breath on bare skin, the simple things that he had never got over the years.

_Stay with me Sam. I love you Sammy._

_Promie me you'll stay._

Sam closed his eyes as words of their love played in his head. He was enjoying it. Every moment, remembering what him and Tom had. It wasn't like it was with Jess, it was different. There was something else there that Sam couldn't figure out. He wanted to figure it out, but it brought up too much pain, pain that Sam didn't want to go through again.

He had just closed his eyes when the door to their motel busted open and Dean came barging in. Sam could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Sammy." Dean said, slamming the door closed behind him. He fell onto his bed. "Why you don't come with me to bar?" He asked in his drunken tone. "Why you don't want me?"

"Dean? You're too drunk." Sam said, moving off of his bed and going to the bathroom. He ran a washcloth under the tap and came back out. But when he came back out, he was tackled into the wall by Dean.

"This is 'bout that asshole Tom, ain't it?" Dean asked. "You still pissed I cut that dick's dick off, ain't ya Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam tried to push away from Dean, but one thing that Sam had learned about his brother over the years, alcohol makes him Superman.

"Dean, get your fuckin' hands off me!" Sam yelled, pushing against Dean and causing him to stumble.

"What Sammy, can't handle the truth so you decide to be a bully?" Dean asked with his drunk smirk. Sam was use to handeling drunk Dean, but right now, he just wanted to go find that pick axe that Dean had used on Tom and use it on his brother.

"I don't get to take this shit." Sam said, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. He froze when he heard Dean talk again.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Dean hissed, sounding strangely like John. Sam turned around and locked eyes with Dean, then grabbed his duffel bag. They hadn't unpacked yet, since they had just arrived at the motel.

"Fine then." Sam said, opening the door harder than intended and walking out, slamming it behind him. Dean stood there for a moment before he realized what he had just said.

"No." He said. "Nonononono..." Dean pulled open the door, expecting to see Sam hanging out by the Impala or even just outside the door. But when Dean finally caught sight of Sam, he'd just boarded a Greyhound. Dean wanted to run after it, wanted to stop it, but he was too late as the night Sam left for Stanford played all over again.

Sammy, come back! Dean doesn't mean it...much. No more alcohol for Dean. Please review!


	2. This Drink's on Me

**Chapter 2-This Drinks on Me**

Sam jumped off the bus at the first stop it came to, about fifty miles away from the town where him and Dean had been staying. It was Palo Alto. Sam couldn't belive that after all this time, he found himself back in the familiar neighborhood. Back to where his life had started. Back to where his life had ended. As much as he hated the thought of it, there may have been a reason why he was back here again. And soon he found himself at the bar that Tom had told him to go to when they were together.

"Well, well, well." The bartender said. "Sam Winchester. What brings your ass back into these parts?" She asked with a smile. Sam smiled back as best as he could.

"Veronica Hill." Sam said. "You're still working here?"

"Well, I thought it'd be better than working at my dad's law firm in New York." Veronica laughed. "You never answered my question Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Brother trouble." Sam said. "Someone I got close to left me and he was being a dick about it." He said. Veronica sighed and pored Sam a glass with Tequlia in it.

"You look like you could use it sweetie." Veronica said, sliding the glass across to him. "On the house." She said. Sam smiled at her before finding a seat in the back corner of the bar. He set down and started sipping at his drink.

About an hour went by when Veronica dropped another glass of Tequlia off at his table. He looked at her strange. He had bought a couple drinks, but hadn't drank enough to get a free one. So he had no idea why she was dropping this off for him.

"Someone bought this for you." She said. "Said they hoped you'd enjoy it." She winked at him before leaving. Sam took a sip of the drink. It tasted different, but at the same time so familiar. His skin began to tingle as he finished the rest of the drink. There was a voice inside his head, calling to him. He grabbed his bag off the flor and left the bar.

The cool air of the night greeted Sam as he walked the area. He didn't know what he had been given, but he wanted more. His skin was still tingeling and Sam wondered if this was how it felt to get high. Well, he had once, but he swore he never would again when John threatened to beat the crap out of him if he caught him. So all the pot had been thrown away by Dean while John made Sam run extra miles. But this was different than what he had felt that night. This made him feel really, really good.

"Did you enjoy your drink?" Someone asked. Sam spun around to be met face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

Who was it? Who was it? Wanna know? Please review!


	3. Sam's Drug

**Chapter 3-Sam's Drug**

"Get the hell away from me!" Sam yelled. "You kicked me out! I'm not going back with you, no matter what the hell you put in that drink for me!" Sam turned to leave, but his hand was snagged and he was pulled around.

"Would your brother kiss you like this?" He asked. Sam felt as the guys lips were pressed against his. He closed his eyes and let out a moan that started deep in his throat. When they finally broke apart, Sam was gasping for air, his eyes still closed and his heart beating a little faster than it should. "I didn't think so." He whispered against Sam's neck, hot breath against sweaty skin.

"It's...it's not possible. He...he killed you." Sam said as tears formed in his eyes. "I...I..." Sam couldn't find the words to prove how happy, yet confused he was. There was no way he should be here.

"It's me Sammy." He said, wrapping his arms around Sam. "It's Tom."

"No." Sam said as the tears fell from his eyes. "No...you died. I was there." Sam felt himself pressing farther into Tom's arms.

"I'm here now Sammy." Tom said. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you again." Sam stayed wrapped up in Tom's arms for a moment longer before pushing away from him.

"What...what did you put in my drink?" Sam asked. He looked down to see a cut along Tom's wrist. Sam looked back at him in shock.

"Nothing that you don't already drink." Tom said. "Can't get enough of that stuff, can you Sammy?" Sam gasped.

"Demon blood?" Sam asked. "But...no."

"Yes Sammy." Tom said. His eyes turned a strange color of blue. Sam back away from Tom, depretly wanting to escape, but he found that he was more in love with Tom than he had ever been and he couldn't leave. His blood had tasted better than Ruby's ever did. And speaking of Ruby, where was the demon anyway? She had just left him high and dry for about a week and a half now. And Tom was right here, the same blood, is not better, pumping through his veins and he was willing to give it to Sam.

"Please." Sam begged. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Begging from demon blood from a guy who died weeks ago.

"Let's talk." Tom said. "Then you can have all the blood you want baby. And you never have to go back to that brother of yours." Tom said with a smile. Sam felt himself walking away with Tom, not looking back as screams echoed throughout the bar as Veronica and two other demons took their turns gutting and torturing the poor people that were trapped in the bar.

That's soooooo not good. How could he? Please review!


	4. Strange Name for a Demon

**Chapter 4-Strange Name for a Demon**

He couldn't believe the things that he had said to his brother. The hurtful words that had just flown from his mouth. He couldn't blame it all on the booze, but he couldn't say that he had wanted to say all that stuff. Sam had left his cell phone lying on the night stand, so there was no calling him. He had watched as his brother had got on a Greyhound bus and didn't look back. He didn't know where he was going and he just wanted to say he was sorry. There were so many things right now that were messed up in their lives. Dean had only been out of hell for awhile now. Sam's ex-lover had tried to kill the both of them. Sam was depressed again...well, that was nothing new, but still.

_I have to find him. _Dean thought to himself. _I have to tell him I'm sorry._ Dean stood there for a moment before he thought of Castiel. He thought that the angel may be able to help him. The next thing he knew, the angel was right in front of him.

"Shit." Dean gasped. "Cas, you gotta stop doing that!"

"You needed me?" Cas asked. Dean nodded his head.

"Sam ran." Dean said. "I can't find him."

"That's not good." Cas said. Dean looked at him strange.

"Why's that not good?" Dean asked.

"There's a demon out there that seems...fond of Sam." Cas said.

"Who? Lilith? We've know that she's wanted him for awhile now." Dean said. Cas shook his head no.

"It's not Lilith." Cas said. "Lilith is scared of this demon. The only one that's more powerful than him is Lucifer himself." Cas said. The world around Dean seemed to slow to a halt. Sam was missing and there was a demon out there that was stronger than Lilith that wanted his head. There was no possible way that this night could get any worse than it already had.

"Well, if it's not Lilith, then who is it? Because Yellow Eyes is dead." Dean said. Cas sighed.

"We're pondering right now why he chose to use the name he did. It's strange." Cas explained.

"What's his name?" Dean asked.

"His name is Tom Hanniger." Cas said. Dean lost all the color in his skin. The night had just got worse. "It's a strange name for a demon. It's too normal." Cas paused for a moment to look at Dean. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's no way that it's Tom Hanniger." Dean said. "There's no way."

"Why is that?" Cas asked.

"Because Tom Hanniger is dead." Dean said. "Because I killed him."

Cliffhangers, don't you love 'em? I know I do...well, when I'm writing them! Please review!


	5. The Engagement of the Year

**Chapter 5-The Engagement of the Year**

The morning found Sam asleep next to Tom. He was curled up next to him, Tom holding him close. Sam awoke and realized then that he wasn't back at the motel with Dean. He was in an unfamiliar house with Tom. And he felt better than he ever had. He curled closer to Tom, willing for sleep to take him again, when he remembered the fight he had had with Dean the night before. Tom sensed Sam's distress.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tom asked, gently stroking Sam's face.

"My brother." Sam sighed. "I have to go back."

"No you don't." Tom said, turning to look at Sam. "You never have to go back to him."

"Why?" Sam asked. Tom smiled.

"Because we're going to get married tonight." Tom said. Sam stared at him, waiting for him to break out with laughter, waiting for to tell him to get the hell out while throwing his clothes at him. But he never did.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, unsure of what he had just heard. Tom took Sam's hands in hisw and gently kissed them.

"I want to marry you Sammy." Tom said. "You'll be my queen." That caused Sam to pull his hands out of Tom's and climb off of the bed. He started pacing, but soon found Tom's arms around him, pulling him close.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl." Sam said. Tom smiled against Sam's neck as he playfully messed with Sam's hair.

"Oh, I have noticed." Tom laughed. "But when I take over, I'll be the king. That means when we're married, you'll be my queen." Tom explained. Sam turned in Tom's embrace and stared at him.

"What do you mean take over?" Sam asked.

"Lilith wants to break the seals to release Lucifer, right?" Tom asked. Sam nodded his head. "Well, I'm more powerful than Lilith. I'll kill her and use the energy of Lucifer to rule Hell and Earth. And I want you there, by my side." Tom whispered in Sam's ear. Sam could feel Tom's hands moving on his chest, running along his abs.

"And if I don't?" Sam asked. "I mean, being the queen as you call it, of the ruler of Earth and Hell is a big burden." Sam added. He felt Tom nibbleing at his neck, making him moan in pleasure.

"Then when I take over, I'll kill Dean first." Tom mumbled. "And I'll make you watch." He added. That stopped Sam's moans. "So what do you say Sammy? Will you marry me? Become Mr. Samuel Hanniger tonight under the full moon with all the demons in my legion present?" Sam froze as Tom continued to kiss his neck. This couldn't really be happening to him? He had to chose between saving his brothers life and his free will. Taking a deep breath, Sam managed to look Tom in the eyes.

"Yes." Sam said. "I'll marry you."

Okay, who wants to go be wedding crashers? Please review!


	6. What Happened to Ruby

**Chapter 6-What Happened to Ruby**

Cas appeared as Dean packed his bags to go search for Sam. He had to find his brother before Tom did. Tom, or the demon possessing Tom's dead body, was probably just out for revenge. Cas scared Dean though and he almost unloaded a clip of silver bullets into him. Almost.

"I swear Cas, can you give a guy a warning sometime?" Dean asked. But when his eyes locked with the angels, he felt a dread. "Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer.

"We have just recieved word that Sam has managed to find himself in Tom Hanniger's possession." Cas said. "It's too late. Their wedding is to take place tonight when the full moon is highest." Dean felt his heart stop. Well, at least he thought he did. That's when he realized what Cas had said.

"Wait. Marriage?" Dean asked, unsure if that's really what had been said.

"Yes. It seems that Tom Hanniger's idea was not to kill Sam, but to make him his queen." Cas explained. He was glad that they had angels on the inside, so that they could pick up these little juicy pieces of gossip. This one had many of the angels, including Uriel, laughing, until Cas pointed out that meant a full on demonic takeover that would more than likely wipe out all angels. That got everyone to shut up real fast.

"So, let me get this straight." Dean said. "My brother, probably the most innocent person on this side of the Mississippi is about to become the bitch to some demon that has decided to possess the body of Sam's ex-boyfriend." Dean said. Cas nodded. "Okay, but where is Sam's girlfriend during all of this? Where the hell is Ruby?" Cas revealed a black case from his jacket pocket. It was a DVD case.

"This was sent to Uriel via messanger." Cas said. "We have spies on hells side, watching for us. This was sent to us from him right before he vanished off the radar." Cas explained. Dean didn't have Sam's laptop, he had taken it with him, but he did have a tiny Sony DVD player that came with the room and would probably leave with him. Dean loaded it into the player and set down on the bed. Cas stood next to him, hands behind his back.

The screen showed Ruby chained to a table. There was something carved into her forehead, a mark that Dean had never seen before. Her eyes were closed and she was leaking blood from her lips. It dripped down her chin and pooled above her boobs. If this would've been any other person, Dean would be fighting back the bile. But since this was Ruby, he was just fighting back the urge to laugh at her. Him and Ruby had never been in the same club before and now, well, if Sam's life wasn't on the line, he would be laughing his ass off. That's when someone else moved onto the screen.

"Tom." Dean hissed. The man on the TV smiled, almost as if he heard Dean.

"Dean Winchester." He said. "If you're seeing this video, then Sam must not be with you anymore. And Castiel, I know that you have spies working for me. They may pull off the black eyes and Latin, but they never learned the secret handshake." Tom laughed at his private joke. "So, without further ado, I shall cut the bitch that laid her hands on my Sammy." He showed them a knife that looked like the one that the Winchester's usually carried. He pulled it along the soft flesh of Ruby's wrist, making her scream out in pain. She tried to smoke off, but couldn't. It must have been something to do with the symbol carved into Ruby's forehead.

"You asshole!" Ruby yelled. "Sam will never listen to you! He'll stay with his destiny and he'll kill you! He'll let Lucifer go free and you'll be screwed!" Ruby yelled out. Dean had to admit, he was pulling for Ruby during this fight.

"Yeah, well, I have other plans." Tom said in reply to Ruby's threats. "You forgot, I'm way more powerful than you or your precious little Lilith." Tom said as his eyes turned the eerie color of blue. Dean shuddered at the sight. With that, Tom stabbed the knife into Ruby's heart. Ruby let out a small scream as her skin danced with the different colors of demonic death. Tom looked back at the camera and smiled, his facial expression making Dean's skin crawl. "That's just a taste of what I'm capable of now Dean. If you thought I was a bastard back in Harmony, you ain't see nothin' yet. You get in my way, and your death will be ten times worse than Ruby's was." With that, the screen went black. Dean wanted to throw something at the TV, but he didn't.

"Don't worry Dean." Cas said. "We'll get to Sam in time. We know where his wedding is to take place. We'll stop it before anything can happen." Dean stared at Cas with fire in his eyes.

"There's not going to be a wedding." Dean said. "There's no way that I'm going to let that asshole destroy Sam's life like that. He can take the world. I don't give a crap about it. But there is no way he can have my Sam."

Sorry for all you that liked Ruby, but I couldn't stand burnette Ruby. Blonde Ruby was awesome! Please review!


	7. White Wedding

**Chapter 7-White Wedding**

It was something out of Sam's dreams, well, if his dream consisted of numerous demons gathered in place of family and powerful pristess, or seer, preforming the ceremony instead of a human offical. Tom had taken him to a secluded beach not far from Palo Alto. It was a clear, starlit night with the moon slowly rising over the pure white sand. White, black, pink, red, and green candles were everywhere, especially at the alter where the seer was setting up the ceremony. Sam was dressed in a pure white tux, since Tom had pointed out that he had asked Sam and that Sam was going to take his place as queen, therefore, he had to wear the white dress. Tom got the black one.

"Are you ready my queen?" One of the demons asked as she approached Sam. It was the demon that had been wearing Veronica's body eariler. Sam turned to look at her. She was dressed in a black dress with her hair up. Sam had to admit, she looked pretty good except for the fact that her eyes were as black as midnight.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam said. She handed him a Tiger Lily and a deep red rose, which he held in his hands. Sam looked from where he was hidden among the trees and saw Tom standing there. As much as he hated to admit it, but he wanted to be with Tom. Of course, he would've loved to marry Tom without the forced engagement or the demonic involvement. He would never mention that to Dean though...but what did he care? He told him to leave and never come back. That made Sam wish that Dean was here just to prove to him that he didn't need to sleep with random bar chicks all the time to find love.

"Come." Veronica said, offering Sam her hand. Since the only family of Sam's that was still alive didn't want him or wasn't demonic, Veronica stepped up to take the place as the person to walk Sam down the aisle. She later revealed to him that she was his lady in waiting, his always faithful servent who would die to protect the future queen of hell. Sam grasped her hand and walked down the candle lined aisle. Demons stood and watched as Sam and Veronica made their way towards Tom.

"You look beautiful." Tom whispered as he took Sam from Veronica and stood him in front of the seer. Sam smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"Is everything ready?" The seer asked Tom. He nodded. All the demons took their seats and Veronica took some steps so she was behind Sam. Tom grasped Sam's hands and led him so he was right in front of the alter. They both knelt.

"The power of the full moon, I call upon thee to bless these two with a marriage." The seer said as her eyes turned white, much like Lilith's. She raised a gold chalice up in the air as she began to mumble in Latin. Tom could feel Sam's hand tightening with fear, but he ran a thumb over his hand in order to calm him down. Sam relaxed a bit. "Now, Sam must drink." The seer said, handing the chalice to Tom. He held it out for Sam to drink from while he held it. What Sam didn't know was that the liquid he drank was a mixture of Ruby and Tom's blood. As the blood poured down Sam's throat, he felt the power build in him and the barriers he had put up become weak.

Finally, Sam finished the blood and the chalice was returned to the seer. She mumbled some more words then had Sam and Tom stand. They stood, hands together, staring at each other. Tom smiled at Sam, which caused the young Winchester to blush. Veronica smiled at the sight before her. Finally, the moon was right above them.

"Now it is time." The seer said. "Seal your love with a kiss." Tom cupped Sam's face in his and kissed him, a passionate kiss that wasn't about to end. Just then, several angels bust in, making many demons smoke off in an effort to save themselves. Cas and Dean ran in to find Sam and Tom in the middle of their liplock.

"No!" Dean yelled out. Sam and Tom broke and Sam saw his brother running towards them.

"It's too late Dean." Tom said as he moved his hand and sent Dean flying. Cas caught him in midflight and helped him get back on his feet. "Sam and me will now rule all." Tom laughed, taking Sam's hand. Sam looked at Dean and he noticed the darkening in Sam's eyes.

"No. Please." Dean begged. But Sam let himself be wrapped up in Tom's arms and the two disappeared, as did the seer, Veronica, and many of the demons who had stayed when the angels appeard. Dean was left alone in the middle of all the angels, tears falling down his face.

Who else feels sorry for Dean? I do! Please review!


	8. Nobody's Fault but My Own

**Chapter 8-Nobody's Fault But My Own**

Dean set on the white sand, staring at the place where Sam had just been. Cas stood two steps back and just to the right of Dean. He wanted to talk to Dean, to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he knew that if he tried to say those things to Dean, he would stab him with the knife even though he knew it wouldn't work. He just watched as Dean mindlessly picked up handfuls of the warm sand, then let it drop back onto the ground. Cas also watched as Dean wrote Sam's name in the sand over and over again, wiping it away and starting again.

"Dean..." Cas said. Dean's head snapped up and he glared at Cas.

"This is all your fault!" Dean yelled, jumping up and pushing Cas. That got the attention of the other angels who had been talking among themselves. "You could've warned us about this before! How long has he been possessed by a demon? Huh? How fuckin' long?" Dean yelled. Cas sighed and looked at the angels that were ready to fight. Cas waved them off.

"We've known for about four weeks." Cas said. "One of the angels that was spying for us found out about it. We didn't know about the plans he had for Sam until after Ruby had been killed. That was about a week and a half ago." Cas explained.

"That's when Sam started becoming real moody." Dean said. "Wait, four weeks ago was when I stabbed him with the axe. Does that mean..."

"We aren't sure if he was already a demon when he killed all those people. We know he was possessed by the ghost of a minor who had died years before. We don't think the demonic possession happened until an hour or two after your attack." Cas explained. Dean let his head fall.

"So it's all my fault." Dean said. "I took Sam away from him. I killed him. And then I kicked Sam out." Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand shakily over his face. "I just signed Sam over to a life worse than he was living." 

"The fault cannot be placed on just one person." Cas said. "Many factors were involved in what happened. But we are working to find a way to save Sam." Cas added. That's when Uriel appeared.

"We will do no such thing!" Uriel announced. "Samuel Winchester is no longer a threat as long as he's with Tom Hanniger. We no longer have to worry about Lilith or the rising of Lucifer." That pushed Dean over the edge. He wrapped his hands in Uriel's jacket and pushed him against a tree.

"His name's not Samuel! It's Sam! And you may not care about him, but I do! I went to hell for him! I love him!" Dean yelled out. Cas grabbed Dean's arms and pulled him away from Uriel. "Screw you angels and your crusade of good. I'm done for good! You just let the only person that I was fighting for get taken away and you're not even going to try to get him back! Screw you all!" Dean yelled out, fighting against Cas's grasp on his arms. Uriel came up to where they were standing, pulled his hand back and punched Dean in the face. Cas let go of Dean and got into Uriel's face.

"Back down Castiel." Uriel said. "You broke the first rule of being a guaridan. You let yourself become attached to your charge. Now look at you, defending a sad human just for the simple fact that he lost someone. I know that your supposed to protect your charges, but you let yourself become too emotionally attached to the sad little mud monkey. Now back down Castiel." Uriel commanded. Dean watched as Cas punched his boss much in the way that Uriel had just punched Dean.

"No." Cas said. "I'm going to work to get Sam Winchester back and you can't stand in my way anymore."

"Then I shall take your grace." Uriel said. Suddenly, Cas spun around and wrapped an arm around Dean. They both teleported away before Uriel to get his hands on them.

Go Cas! Kick angelic butt! This is why I'm a Cas girl! Please review!


	9. Honeymoon

**A/N: Okay, this may be just a bit of a spoiler for this chapter, but I'm not the greatest at sex scenes. So...yeah. Read if you want.**

**Chapter 9-Honeymoon**

Lightning flashed, but there was no rain. Demon floated freely, attending to human souls trapped on the rack. Fire burned along the rock steps that led up to the black castle in the middle of it all. Right below the castle was the cage that was slowly unlocking, but would not make it any farther. Veronica paced the floor, waiting for her master and his husband to appear in their new home. She had managed to take the form of her last body with her, as had most demons anymore. It was part of the new power that Tom had granted all the demons that were on his side. Slowly, one by one, all the demons that were on Lilith and Lucifer's side were dying slow and painful deaths. They were being placed on the rack and tortured just how they had done to the human souls. Veronica had to chuckle at the thought. It was cruel yet poetic justice. That's when Tom and Sam appeared, Sam up in Tom's arms like a typical bride and groom.

"My lord." Veronica said, bowing to Tom. "What are your commands?"

"Leave us." Tom said. "Go celebrate with your fellow comrades." Veronica bowed and vanished from the castle. Tom gently laid Sam on the large bed in the middle of the room and closed the doors that led to the balcony that looked out over his new kingdom. "We are now alone my love." Tom said, moving to set on the bed by Sam. He gently leant over and placed a kiss on Sam's lips.

"I know." Sam whispered. He grabbed a hold of Tom's arms and pulled him down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, pulling him closer to him. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

"And I am happy as long as you're happy my dear Sammy." Tom said. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I love you." Sam whispered. Tom smiled and pulled Sam as close to him as he could.

"I love you more." He replied. He began moving his hands around, removing Sam's jacket. He loosened the tie around Sam's neck. The jacket and the tie were thrown across the room, followed by Sam's shirt.

"I can do this." Sam said.

"I want you just to relax." Tom said. "Just breath my love." Tom's hands hovered over the waistband of Sam's pants. Sam had already kicked his shoes off by this time, so it was easier for Tom to get the white pants off. Soon, Sam was laying in front of Tom without any clothes on. Tom smiled down at him. He began to kiss his way down Sam's chest, making his way to Sam's dick. But Sam stopped him. "What is it?" Tom asked.

"I want you naked too." Sam said with a smile as he pulled Tom's jacket off of him. Tom smiled back at him and quickly pulled his clothes off. He pulled Sam up next to him.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked. Sam nodded his head. Tom then went down to where he was heading to before. He licked the underneath of Sam, making him shudder with happiness.

"Tom." Sam gasped. Tom smiled at the plead and took all of him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as Sam let out more gasps and moans. "Yes, oh yes!" Sam called out. "Tom!" Sam yelled, wrapping his long fingers in Tom's short hair. Tom smiled around Sam's cock, which seemed to push Sam over the edge as he released into Tom's mouth.

"How was that?" Tom asked with a smirk. Sam, with a post orgasmic glow to him, took a heavy breath to tell Tom what he wanted.

"Want you. Inside. Me." Sam begged.

"You sure you can handle me?" Tom asked. Sam nodded his head. Tom then moved to turn Sam onto his stomach, but Sam refused.

"Want. To see. You." Sam said. Tom nodded his head and lifted Sam's hips up.

"Your wish is my command, my queen." Tom said. Sam smirked at him. Tom then opened Sam's hole using his fingers. He used just one, but as Sam grew hard again and more antsy, Tom added two more. Sam moaned as Tom began to strike his prostate with each thrust of his fingers. Finally, Sam began to beg for Tom to be inside of him, to come inside him and mark him as his. Tom was happy to give Sam what he begged for. He lined himself up with Sam's prepared hole and slowly manuvered himself in. Sam's breath hitched in pain. This wasn't the first time he'd been penatrated without lube, but it certaintly didn't hurt as much as those times did. Maybe it was because Sam wasn't purely human anymore. But that was anyone's guess.

"Move." Sam commanded. Tom smiled at how pushy Sam could be when there was something he wanted, but Tom never thought that he would tell him to move. He began to slowly thrust, but Sam began to whimper for more. Tom sped up his thrusts, watchin Sam's eyes. He knew what to look for when Sam was getting ready to come.

"Come for me baby." Tom whispered. "Come on Sammy. Come for me." Sam seemed to obey his command and came again with five minutes. As the muscle clentched around Tom, he too came. He stayed where he was inside Sam for a moment longer before pulling out and falling to Sam's side. He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close to his chest.

"I never thought in a million years that I would be this much in love." Sam said after awhile.

"I've dreamt about this moment since I saw you." Tom said. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too." Sam whispered as sleep claimed them and they fell asleep on their first night of their never ending honeymoon.

Soooo, my attempt at a sex scene. What did everybody think? Don't be cruel please! Please, please, please review. I'll love you forever!


	10. General in the Angel Garrison

**Chapter 10-General of the Angel Garrison**

A month had gone by since Dean had watched his brother sign himself over to the dark side. They didn't even have cookies! Dean would know. Cas had hid them from the angels and eventually, they just quit looking. They were out looking for Lilith's followers and getting rid of them. They had no idea that by doing this, they were helping Tom as well. But that's when Dean learnt that there were other angels out there that were on the same side as Dean and Cas. He didn't know who they were, but he knew they were scared of what Tom would do once he reached full power. Dean guessed they were the angelic spies that had made it safely out of Tom's army.

The signs of the beginning of the end began to grow in power once Tom took over. More lightning storms, more earthquakes, more of...well everything. Dean just wished that Tom would go ahead and send his demon army to kill him, because life wasn't worth living anymore. Tom had taken everything away from him by marrying Sam. All he wanted to do was die now. And if he knew where Sam was, which he had a pretty good idea, it had already been a year for him.

"Dean." Cas said, stepping out of the shadows wearing what Dean called his assign clothes. He wore all black and had a gun hidden below his black t-shirt and a dagger hidden beneath the cuff of his black jeans. An angel gone rogues kit for surviving war with his family. Dean looked up at him. Over the past month, they had both changed. Cas had shed everything that he had been ID with and moved on to a darker, more sinister look. Dean had drank more, filling the empty void where his heart should be with more alcohol. The more he drank, the farther he sank so he wanted to drink more. He needed Sam. And the thought of saving his brother was the only thing that stopped him from pulling the trigger with the bottle attached to his lips.

"What Cas?" Dean asked as he glared at the TV in front of him. The news was on. It had been some comedy show that Dean liked, but it had switched.

"I have found a few angels that have jointed our cause." Cas said. "I have checked them all. They are all good warriors." Cas added. Dean nodded his head. His hair had gotten longer and swayed as he did.

"Good." Dean simply said. He stood and went to the fridge. They had taken over Bobby's house and Bobby always seemed to have alcohol. He tried to hide it from Dean, but he learned after he saw Dean crying over Sam that it wasn't wise to do that. He hated it when Dean broke his barriers and started to show emotions. He knew he missed Sam, hell Bobby missed the kid, but Dean took it harder than anyone. That was the night that Bobby learned that Dean loved Sam more than just brothers. He just didn't realize it until Sam had been taken.

"When do you wish for them to come to base?" Cas asked as Dean grabbed a ham sandwich out of the fridge. He lifted it to his nose and tossed it back in. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of Jack and drank a bit of it.

"I don't give a rats ass." Dean said. If it were up to him, he would've already went to hell and dragged Sam out of there himself. He wouldn't be organizing a garrison to fight with him. He'd do it himself.

"You're the general Dean." Cas said. "We can't make our next move until you give us your orders." Dean didn't even look back at Cas as he made his way into the study, where Bobby was going through books.

"If I knew what our next move was, don't you think I'd tell you?" Dean asked. Cas was really starting to get on his every last nerve. He just wanted to strangle him at times, but he knew that if Cas hadn't been around, he would have been dead by then.

"Dean, you know if I knew anyway to save Sam, I would." Cas said. Dean nodded his head as he looked out the window. It was sunny today, but it did nothing to warm Dean's heart.

"I know Cas." Dean said. "I just want Sam back. I just want him to come home." Bobby looked up from his book and watched Dean. He would never know how hard life was for the eldest Winchester boy. His mom, his dad, and now his little brother. It all had to be painful for him.

"I shall talk to them." Cas said. Dean nodded and the angel disappeared. Dean stood there for a moment, then finally set down. Bobby watched him as he set down on the worn leather couch.

"We'll get him back Dean." Bobby said. Dean looked up at him, his eyes red and swollen from where he'd held back tears.

"I hope you're right Bobby." Dean said. "Because I can't live another day without him."

Aww, poor Dean. Who wants to hug him? Let the Dean girls line up! Please review!


	11. Sam's Phone Call

**Chapter 11-Sam's Phone Call**

Tom watched Sam as he slept. He loved his hair, he loved his eyes, he loved his dimpled smile, but mostly, he loved Sam for being Sam. And now this Sam was starting to grow darker and darker. After the night they had last night, the spell that the seer had cast upon Sam would be coming into play. He laughed at the thought of a good plan coming together. He ran a hand through Sam's hair, which caused the young man to wake.

"Tom?" Sam asked as he awoke. "What...where am I? Damn, Jess is going to be so worried about me!" Sam yelled, jumping out of the bed. Tom followed him and grabbed his wrist.

"You don't remember, do you?" Tom asked. Sam looked at him strange.

"Remember what?" Sam asked.

"I got out of the hospital and we were going to hang out. I caught your brother Dean with Jess and he beat the crap out of you. They both ran off to Vegas together. I saved you." Tom said, running his fingers along Sam's cheek.

"Let me call her." Sam said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sammy." Tom said.

"Please." Sam begged. "I need to see." Tom smiled at him and handed him a cell phone.

"Here you go." Tom said. Sam dialed the number for his and Sam's apartment.

"_Hello_?" A young woman answered.

"Jess? It's Sam." Sam said. There was a silence on the other end. "Jess?"

"_I told you not to call here Sam_." A man growled at Sam. Sam moved the phone away for a moment before putting it back to his ear.

"Dean? What are you doing there?" Sam asked.

"_You call here again, I'll fuckin' skin you and hang your pelt at the foot of my bed. You understand me?_" With that, Dean hung up. Sam didn't understand. Him and Dean had been so close. What had happened? Sam turned back around to Tom. He let the phone slip out of his hand and he fell to his knees. Tom caught him and easily lifted him up, taking him back to the bed.

"Tom." Sam cried against Tom's shoulder. Tom ran his fingers through Sam's hair, trying to calm him down. He was starting to cry more as the forged memories were placed in his mind.

"It's okay Sammy." Tom reassured him. "It'll all be okay. Hold on." He left Sam on the bed and left the room. The seer and Veronica were waiting outside the room.

"My lord." Veronica said, bowing. Tom nodded to her before looking at the seer.

"Aida, the spell has started." Tom said.

"Yes my lord. It was finished with your night you spent together last night. You should be happy." Tom nodded his head.

"What do I do now?" Tom asked. Aida handed Tom a redish looking vial.

"Give this to him." She said. "He will fall back asleep, but when he awakes, he will believe everything that is placed in his mind. Eventually, all memories from his life will be gone and he will be able to help you access Lucifer's powers." Aida explained. Tom uncapped the the vial and poured the red liquid out into a glass with another drink.

"Thank you Aida." Tom said. "Veronica."

"My lord." The two woman said a the same time. Tom turned and went back into the room. He saw Sam curled up under the blanket, crying against the pillow. Tom set next to him and gently touched his forehead. Sam looked up at him and reached for him. Tom helped him set up and wrapped an arm around him.

"Drink this sweetie." Tom said, handing Sam the reddish drink. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you." Sam said, taking the glass and sipping it. He suddenly felt tired. "How could he do that to me? I'm his brother! He...you can't do shit like this to your own brother!" Sam cried. Tom wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him.

"It's gonna be all right." Tom said. "You just go to sleep and when you wake up, you'll feel better." He added. Sam nodded his head and fell asleep. Tom let him curl around him. So what if he had stuff to attend to. He would rather fall asleep with Sam in his arms than take over the world any day. It wasn't going anywhere yet. He just wanted to stay in this moment with Sam forever.

Aww, poor Sammy. We're gonna hug him next. He needs it. And I got the idea of the seer with the spell for turning people to the darkside from Charmed. If you're a watcher, you know what I'm talking about. And if not, well then, yeah...Please review!


	12. MIA

**Chapter 12-MIA**

Several angels stood like soliders in front of Dean. Both male and female ones stood in front of him, not a sign of emotion anywhere on their face. They were all dressed like Cas was. Black t-shirts, black pants, boots, and weapons hidden somewhere on their person. Some of them had just come back from missions. They were Dean's vetrens. They were the ones with black paint smeared on their faces. They were the ones who looked like Rambo clones. The newbes, greenhorns, rookies, whatever you want to call them, stood out from them, their face had no paint or marks visible.

"Listen up troops." Dean said with a loud, booming voice. Slowly, he had lost his cocky persona and everyday, Bobby swore that he was becoming more and more like John. "A group of Hanniger's demons have managed to find themselves in our territory. Six vetrens and six rookies are going to handle the questions. There are six demons, so every rookie will be paired with a vetren. I'm asking for volunteers. If no volunteers step forward, I shall choose. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." All the angels called out together. Dean smiled at Cas, who was just to his right.

"Who volunteers?"

"I do." Cas said, which made Dean's smile fall. He hated it when his friend went on missions. But he couldn't show favortism in front of all the other soliders. He moved over to the side with five other vetrens. Jeremiah, Aaron, Trenton, Drusilla, Alea. Several rookies began to cower as Dean paced in front of them. Cas and the other vetrens began to laugh at the look on their faces. Dean grabbed his six volunteers. Three men, three woman; Leo, Cal, Zadok, Laci, Davida, and Ivory.

"Castiel will brief you all on your mission." Bobby said. "Good luck." The twleve angels nodded. They began to follow one of the other vetren angels, but Dean caught Cas's arm.

"What have I told you about these missions Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you can't show me favortism." Cas said.

"Like hell I can't!" Dean yelled. "Cas, you're like my brother now. I'm not losing you too!"

"You won't lose me Dean." Cas said, getting out of Dean's grasp. "We have to go. I'm paired with Laci." With that, Cas was gone. Dean looked back at Bobby.

"You have that feeling, don't you?" Bobby asked.

"The same one I got when Uriel attacked that last time and injuried him? Yeah." Dean answered.

"I'll tell Jeremiah about it. He's as experienced as Cas. He'll watch out for him." Bobby said. Dean nodded his head, thought he didn't know if he believed it or not.

Cas and Laci paced in front of the demon. He stared at Cas with hungry eyes. Cas glared back at him.

"So, what is Hanniger's game plan?" Cas asked. The demon just spit blood on the floor and refused to answer.

"Not until I talk to my lawyer." He laughed. Cas went and slapped. Luci stood behind, watching.

"Now, what's his plan?" Cas asked. The demon laughed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The demon said. That's when Luci screamed out. Cas turned to see the angel killing knife sticking through her throat. Her body fell to the floor to reveal the killer.

"Tom Hanniger." Cas snarled.

"Bravo Castiel." Tom said, clapping his hands. "But now I'm afraid that it's time to come with me."

"And if I don't?" Cas asked. Tom pointed the knife at Cas's throat.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Tom laughed. That's when six demons surrounded Cas. They grabbed his arms and legs. Cas tried to get away, but he couldn't. They were too strong. Cas screamed as they all disappeared. The other angels ran in just as Tom freed his demon and disappeared laughing.

Who wants to join me to save Cas? Any volunteers? Please review!


	13. Punishments

**Chapter 13-Punishments**

Cas was thrown to the black stone floor. His body ached. The demons had taken a toll on him. Trying to fight the six of him off was tiring. He looked up weakly as the door to his prison slammed shut. He was trapped.

"Help!" Cas yelled out. There was the sound of demons laughing. Crawling over to the corner of the small, dirt filled room, Cas settled himself against a stone wall. He looked down at his chest. His shirt was torn and there was blood on his tan skin. He ran a hand over his sweaty face and his hand came back with traces of red. "Dean's gonna kill me." Cas mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the door opened and two people walked in. Two woman.

"So you must be the angel." An older one said. Cas remembered her as the person who was preforming the wedding ceremony.

"I'm guessing you're a seer." Cas laughed. Suddenly, he found himself being against the wall and sliding up it. He saw the blonde haired younger woman with black eyes have her hand pointed at him.

"My name is Aida and yes, I'm a seer." The old woman said, stepping closer to Cas. "And this is Veronica. She is in charge of your punishments."

"Punishments?" Cas asked. Aida looked over at Veronica and nodded. Veronica closed her eyes and turned her outstreched hand into a fist. Cas began to scream as his cuts produced fresh blood. Afte about a minute of this torture, Aida waved Veronica off and the demon stopped her torutre. Cas fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

"Our lord will make his demands known soon." Aida said. "You will remain here until he tells us what he wants from you." With that, Aida and Veronica left Cas alone. He pulled himself up and went to the small bed in the room. He winced at the pain that flared through his chest as he moved around. He just wanted to go home, but there was no way he was going to be able get out of here on his own.

He couldn't believe he had walked into a trap like this. Even if he hadn't sensed Tom, Jeremiah should have. He was just as powerful, if not more, than Cas was. That confused Cas. Why had Tom grabbed him when taking Jeremiah would have made a bigger impact on the army. He just curled up and began to fall asleep, willing the pain to go away, to leave him alone. That's when the door to his room bust open, letting in light. Cas flinched as the light hit his eyes. Then he opened them wide.

"Hello Castiel." The person said. Cas was frozen.

"Sam?"

Oh! Sam and Cas see each other for the first time in a long time. Please review!


	14. Our Job

**Chapter 14-Our Job**

Jeremiah and the other angels returned to base. They were shell shocked. Bobby, Dean, and the other angels that hadn't gone were waiting for them. The angels took their brothers and sisters into the camp to get them checked out. Dean began to panic when he didn't see Cas anywhere. He stopped Jeremiah, which stopped all the other angels.

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked. Jeremiah looked down at the ground. "Jeremiah!" Dean snapped. The angel looked up at him.

"It was a trap." Jeremiah said. All the color drained from Dean's face at the news.

"Tell me that again." Dean said. Jeremiah moved away from Dean.

"The demon moving into our territory was a trick. They were waiting for Castiel I believe. They killed Laci and kidnapped Castiel." Jeremiah explained. He was hesitant to tell the next part.

"Jeremiah." Bobby began. "Is there something else?" Jeremiah nodded his head.

"Well, what is it?" Dean asked. All the other angels, but vetrens and rookies began to back away. They all could sense that Dean was very, very angry at the elder angel.

"It was Tom Hanniger that kidnapped Castiel." Jeremiah explained. Dean's eyes grew cold. Before anyone knew it, he had his hands wrapped in Jeremiah's shirt and was throwing him towards a group of rookie angels.

"I told you to watch out for him!" Dean yelled at Jeremiah. The poor angel flinched as he was punched by the heartbroken hunter.

"I'm sorry!" Jeremiah yelled.

"He's my brother!" Dean yelled. "He's my brother and you just let him get taken!" Dean yelled. Bobby grabbed Dean's arms and pulled him away from Jeremiah. They began walking back to the house. Jeremiah stood up.

"This isn't about Castiel, is it?" Jeremiah asked. "This is about Sam." Dean stopped. His shoulders dropped and he slowly turned around to look at Jeremiah. Thought the angel could feel hate, rage, and anger coming from Dean, he stood his ground. "It's about the fact that you couldn't protect him and then you couldn't protect Castiel. You let Tom Hanniger take the two people who meant the most to you." Dean wanted to lash out at the angel, make him suffer for saying such hurtful things to him, but deep down, he knew he was right.

"You don't know anything about it." Dean said. "I tried to protect him! I tried to protect the both of them! But they're more alike than they think! They both attracted the evil and look where it got them! Sam is the demonica queen bitch of some sick demon and Cas is probably dead for all I know! And there's not a damn thing I can do to stop Hanniger from taking everyone I love. He's to fuckin' powerful and I just want to give up."

"I thought I raised you better than that." Someone said. Everyone turned and Bobby and Dean's eyes grew big in shock. "You're a Winchester and Winchesters don't let some demon win, not matter how bleak things look."

"D-dad?" Dean asked. John Winchester smiled and nodded. "But how? You're dead."

"An angel named Anna Milton sent me here." John explained. "She said we've got work to do."

I really, really wanted to bring John back. I liked him. Please review!


	15. Lies My Brother Told Me

**Chapter 15-Lies My Brother Told Me**

"Sam?" Cas asked again. "Oh my god!" He went for Sam but soon found himself flying back onto the bed.

"Stay down." Sam demanded. "I don't want you to talk." Cas nodded, afraid because of the look in Sam's eyes. "There's one way and only one way you're going to live." Sam said. Cas's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. Sam just looked at him and Cas's chest began to bleed. He screamed, which caused Sam to stop what he was doing.

"I told you not to talk." Sam growled. "Anyway, Tom wishes for you to join our side. If you wish to live, you will accept the offer. You have already seen what Veronica and I are capable of. If you don't accept, you'll see that we can do much worse to you." Sam paused for a moment. "Now you may talk."

"Why Sam?" Cas asked. "Why are you doing this? Dean is upset. He needs you Sam." Cas said. A fire showed in Sam's eyes. It burned into Cas's heart as he watched the young man pace.

"If Dean needs me so bad, why the hell did he steal my girlfriend, beat me within an inch of my life and then take her to Vegas? Why did Tom have to save me from Dean? Why did Dean tell me that if I ever talked to him again he'd skin me alive and put my pelt at the foot of his bed?" Sam asked. "If he cared about me, his so called "little brother" so much, then why the hell would he do that to me?"

"What?" Cas asked. "Sam, Dean has never done any of those things? Don't you remember what he's done for you over the years? He was there when Jess died, when John died, when _you _died. He went to hell for you, remember?" Cas asked. Sam shook his head, closed his eyes and grabbed his head.

"You're lying!" Sam yelled. "Dean would never do that for me! He would never! He hates me and I hate him! I'm happy here!" Sam yelled at Cas. Cas backed up against the wall in fear. "And you may as well kiss you ass goodbye if you plan on him saving you! The only way you're living is if you agree to join our side." Sam turned to leave the room. "Hope you enjoy your room. You're going to be here for awhile." Sam then left and slammed the door behind him. Cas fell down against the bed. He fell into a restless sleep. And he prayed that Dean would come for him, but mostly, he wished that Sammy, not Sam would come back to him.

Poor boys! I'm evil, ain't I? Please review!


	16. Instincts

**Chapter 16-Instincts**

"Wait, even after all we've done, heaven is still willing to help us?" Dean asked as him, Bobby, and John set down in Bobby's library. It had been two hours since Cas had been taken. Jeremiah had put himself in a self mae prison. He remained in a trance in the basement, never coming out to talk to anyone. Dean felt bad for snapping at him like he did. It wasn't Jeremiah's fault. Dean didn't know that it was a trap. He just thought it was some of the same kind of stupid demon he had been facing his whole life that had decided to act out their nature. No one knew that Tom Hanniger was waiting in the shadows to take Cas. And why had he taken Cas? Yeah, Dean knew that his best friend, his pretty much adopted brother, was powerful, but not as powerful as Jeremiah. Why go after him?

"Not heaven, just her." John explained as he took the shot of Holy Water laced whiskey and downed it. He looked at Bobby strange because of the taste then realized what his friend was up to. He smiled at him and took the bottle of whiskey. Bobby recapped his flask of Holy Water and handed it over to Dean. "She's seen what this demon can do first hand. She didn't tell me anything about him, except that he has pure evil written all over him."

"He's one bad mother trucker." Bobby said. Dean and John both looked at him. "What? We have kid angels here! Can't go droppin' the F-bomb around them. They'll lose their wings!" Bobby said. Dean and John both laughed.

"So, where's Sam?" John asked. Dean's smile fell as he grabbed the bottle of whisket. Instead of pouring a shot, he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a big sip. John looked over at Bobby, who's skin had gone deathly gray. He didn't meet John's eyes. "Guys? Where's Sam?" John yelled. Dean put the bottle down and set silent for a moment.

"He's with the demon." Dean said. John's eyes grew wide.

"What?" He yelled.

"About a month ago. The demon is one of Sam's ex's." Dean said. John sighed.

"Let me guess, Meg." John said. Dean shook his head no. "Well, how many demons has the kid dated?" Bobby laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Bobby said.

"Anyway, this demon isn't one of Sam's girlfriends." Dean said. "It was his boyfriend." John froze.

"What?" John asked. "You mean...Sam is..."

"He's not gay." Dean said. "Just bi. But he's married now." Dean said. John closed his eyes.

"I can't believe this." John said. "I mean, I don't care what Sam chooses to do with his life. That's his own business. He's an adult. But this a demon! A very, very bad demon! We've got to save him." John said.

"We're trying." Dean said. "We've been trying for awhile. But Tom isn't letting us get anywhere near Sam."

"So this demon has a name?" John asked. Dean and Bobby nodded their heads.

"His name is Tom Hanniger." Bobby explained. "He use to be the host for a serial killer ghost, but somehow broke free from his complete control."

"He tried to frame me for all the murders, but Sam saved me. It almost cost him his life. I thought I had killed him, but I didn't I guess. And now he's taken Cas. We have to get him back." Dean explained. John nodded his head. He must have known who Cas was, because he didn't ask any questions about him.

"We'll get him back." John said. "We'll get them both back."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked. Bobby gave Dean a shocked look. John just smiled at his best friend and his oldest son.

"There's just some things that dads know." John laughed. Dean and Bobby exchanged a look.

What does John know? Wanna find out? Please review!


	17. Spell Redo

**Chapter 17-Spell Redo**

Tom stood on the balcony that looked over his kingdom. Souls screamed in pain as his demons cut them, burnt them, destroyed them and the put them back together again. He smiled at the sound of pain. It was like a drug to him.

"Cas is still strong." Sam said, moving to stand by his husband. Tom wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and stood him next to him, letting him look out at their kingdom.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tom asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is." Sam said. Tom looked over at him.

"I can only think if one thing more beautiful than it." Tom said. Sam returned his look.

"Paris Hilton or Nicole Richie?" Sam asked with a laugh. Tom silenced the laugh by placing a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

"You." Tom said. "You are single handedly the most beautiful person in the whole world...well, and hell." Tom laughed before placing another kiss on Sam's lips.

"So, why have you instructed me to break Cas down?" Sam asked as he grabbed Tom's hand and led him back into their room. "Why did you take him in the first place? There are many other angels that are more powerful than Castiel." Sam added. Tom set them down on their bed and began to kiss him.

"I wanted Castiel because that meant Dean can't have him." Tom explained. "I want to make Dean hurt for as much as he's hurt you." Tom added. Sam pulled back away from him.

"What?" Sam asked. Tom looked into his eyes and saw the brightness that Sammy usually held.

"Hold on." Tom said. "I'll be right back." Tom quickly left the room. "Aida! Veronica!" Tom yelled. The two woman appeared before their king.

"My lord." The two said at once. Tom grabbed Aida by the front of her dress and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and landed on the floor. Tom looked over at Veronica who seemed unphased by the fact that her mentor was being thrown across the room.

"Veronica, have you picked you next in line?" He asked. Veronica nodded her head. "Good. You." He pointed at Aida. "You promised me that the spell you passed on Sam would last. But it has started to slip." Aida had picked herself up off the floor and was dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry my lord. I thought..." Tom cut her off.

"You thought wrong." Tom growled. "And now, you shall parish for your wrong." He said as he clenched his hand into a fist. Aida screamed out in pain as she burst into flames. The black smoke floated out and was grabbed by a demon, placed upon the rack in the form of the body she had used. Tom turned to look at Veronica.

"Create a spell." Tom instructed. "Return Sam to how he was when I sent him to talk to Castiel." He demanded. Veronica closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they were white. Tom stepped back as she mumbled in Latin. There was a sound of falling from inside Tom and Sam's room. Tom opened the door and found Sam laying on the floor. He ran in and picked him up.

"Sammy?" Tom asked. He gently kissed Sam, which caused Sam to wake. "Are you okay?"

"I feel great." Sam said. He pulled on Tom's shirt. "But I think I need some Tom time to prove if I am." He winked at Tom. Tom lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

That's sooooo not good, right? Anyone else wanna kill Tom? Please review!


	18. Way to Save

**Chapter 18-Way to Save**

John paced in front of Bobby and Dean. They watched every step he took. He had told them that he knew they were going to be able to save Sam, but they had yet to know what he did. Every since he had told them, he had been pacing. He had told them that he was thinking. Bobby made a joke about not trying to hard and John had flipped him off, but that was the last actual contact they had had with the reborn hunter. And it was starting to make Dean mad. Not only was Sam's life depending on what John had to say, but so was Cas's. And he had never known his dad to think _this _much.

"Dad, please." Dean finally said after awhile. "You're killing us. What the hell are you thinking about?" John stopped.

"I know how to kill Tom." John announced. Dean and Bobby jumped up at the statement.

"What?" Bobby asked. John nodded his head.

"There's one way and one way only to kill him." John explained. "He has to be killed by the hand of his true love." Dean flopped back down on the worn leather couch.

"Well how the hell are we supposed to get Sammy to kill him when he's darkside himself?" Dean asked. John smiled at him.

"The way to free Sam from his darkness is to have the person who loves him more than Tom show him the love they feel for him." John said. Dean and Bobby nodded.

"So...do we have to bring Jessica Moore back to life or something?" Bobby asked. Dean and John exchanged a look.

"No." John said. "Because the person who loves Sam more than Tom ever could is still alive." John said. "As a matter of fact, he's sittin' right next to you Bobby." John added. Bobby looked at Dean. He remembered the drunken confession that Dean had made to him not long after Sam was taken, but he never really thought much of it. Now that was the only way they were going to be able to save Sam. Dean smiled.

"I'm gonna save Sammy." He said. And that was the first actual smile he had placed upon his face since HIS Sammy was taken from him. And now, he was going to fight that monster to get him back. This was becoming a great day after all.

Yay! Deanie can save Sammy! Woo! Please review!


	19. Your Choice

**Chapter 19-Your Choice**

Cas was trapped in the middle of the ring of Holy Oil. He'd been thrown into it while he was laying on the bed, gasping in pain, and trying to get some sleep. He was amazed at how much he felt since he rebelled against Heaven. He was slowly starting to become Jimmy...and that scared him. That meant that soon he wouldn't be able to even slowly heal himself. He'd only last a few more hours at that rate. He couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"So Castiel," Tom said as he paced in front of his prisoner. "Have you made up your mind yet?" Cas glared at Tom.

"Fuck you." Cas replied. Tom's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Thanks for the offer Cas, but I already have someone who handles that for me." Tom laughed. "And he does a damn good job at it to. Woo." Tom said. Cas cringed at the image of Sam and Tom sleeping together. That was the last thing he wanted to see. "Anyway, I know you're growing weaker. I know you're losing your powers, but if you join me, you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"I will never betray Dean." Cas said. Tom lifted up a shiney knife. He easily moved through the flames that surrounded Cas, the rules of the fire bending to the man in charge. Cas tried to back away, but he knew he couldn't. He was trapped with Tom and there was nothing he could do.

"Look into the fire Cas." Tom said. "And you'll see that your dear, sweet general is no longer in the land of the living." Tom laughed. Cas caught himself looking into the flickering orange, red, and yellow flames. And that's when he saw it. Tom holding Dean up by the front of his shirt with one hand while the other took a sword clean through his neck. Cas gasped and fell to his knees. Tom stood by him and forced his head up by placing the knife under his chin.

"So Cas," Tom began. "Are you ready to begin the ritual?" Tom asked. Cas, with misty eyes, locked with Tom's. Tom smiled at him. Cas heard someone else come into the room, but he couldn't turn to look due to the fact that the knife was still under his chin, dangerously close to his throat.

"Yes." Cas answered. Suddenly, the Holy Oil fire ring went out and the woman who had made him bleed while he was trapped in the room appeared. So did Sam. He looked at Cas with dark eyes. Cas felt a chill go down his spine. The woman walked in front of Cas.

"Go ahead Veronica." Tom said. "Then I will preform the wedding." He added. Cas's eyes shot over to Tom.

"Wedding?" He asked. "I never agreed to a wedding." Cas said. Tom smiled at him and Cas yelled out in pain. Visions assulted his mind. Visions of Dean dying, of Bobby, of Jeremiah and Alea and Ivory being tortured by demons. He saw himself being placed on the rack, not just his soul or his grace, but his body as well. He watched as his skin was carved with knives, as hooks dug into his soft flesh, as his blood dripped, as he was burnt, and as he was dying...no, dead...then brought back to life. The process repeated again. "Okay! Okay! I'll do whatever you want! Just make it stop!" Cas cried. Suddenly, the visions were gone and Cas found him on the floor at Veronica's feet. He looked up at Sam, praying that Sam would stop this madness, but he just stood by his huband. He didn't beg for him to back down, to leave Cas alone, or to stop trying to take everything over. Instead, he stood there with his hand in Tom's and smiled evily at Cas.

"Go ahead." Tom instructed Veronica. The new seer nodded her head as she approached Cas. A teenage looking girl was at her side. Her eyes turned white as she mumbled in Latin. Cas's skin tingled as she read the spell. His eyes turned gray and his wings ripped out of his back. The feathers burned off as he screamed out in pain. There was an explosion as Cas's grace was stripped away from him. It flew into a little glass bottle that Veronica's assistant held. She capped it and handed it off to Tom, who grinned at ther seer. Cas lay on his back, looking up at the people who stood around him. With a snap of Tom's fingers, Cas found himself climbing to his feet.

"We shall start the ceremony." Veronica said, grabbing Cas's hands in hers and walking with him towards a balcony that overlooked Tom and Sam's kingdom. Tom stood in the doorway with Sam at his side, their hands still intertwined with each other. Talking in Latin, Tom began the ceremony. Sam handled the binding with blood, as had been done with him and Tom. Cas drank the blood of the seer. They kissed then.

"Congrats." Sam said as Tom wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him closer to his side. Cas and Veronica looked at them. Veronica smiled, but Cas turned back towards the destroyed landscape behind him. What had he just done?

So, was I a little too mean to Cas? What do you think? Please review!


	20. An Angel Loses His Wings

**Chapter 20-An Angel Loses His Wings**

Jeremiah awoke from his trance with a scream. His younger sister Drusilla was right at his side as he screamed out in agony. She saw the blood dripped from his nose and ears. She had never seen any of her brothers or sisters bleed like that before. Sure, she had seen blood when they had been beaten by a demon, but she had never seen this.

"Jeremiah!" Drusilla yelled. "What's wrong? Brother!" She yelled.

"It's Castiel." Jeremiah said. "Somethings wrong." Jeremiah said. "Get...Dean." Jeremiah said before he passed out. Drusilla gently laid her brother down on the bed that had been set up inside the small room and ran up the stairs. Dean was talking with John and Bobby about the plan to save Sam when she busted into the room. They all looked up at her. She looked terrified.

"What is it?" Bobby asked the angel. Drusilla looked and sounded like a sixty year old chain smoker who had run a marathon. She held up a finger, telling them to give her a minute.

"Jere...miah...woke...up..." She said in between breaths. "Said...somethings...wrong...with...Cas...tiel..." She added. Dean jumped to his feet. He ran and grabbed Drusilla's arm, lightly squuezing them. By this time, she had gained most of his breaths back, but she still gasped when Dean grabbed her.

"What Drusilla?" Dean asked. "What did he say? What's wrong with Cas?" He lightly shook the angel in order to get her to talk. That seemed to get her to snap out of the trance she was in.

"He didn't say." She said. "He passed out before he could say anything. He just told me to come get you." She added. Dean nodded his head and followed her quickly to where Jeremiah was. Bobby and John were following.

Dean saw the blonde headed angel laying on the thin matress with his hands thrown on his chest. He looked like he was sleeping, but there was blood dripping from his nose and ears. There was now even a thin stream coming from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. His hands were grasping onto the front of his shirt, wrinkling the fabric as he clutched it tighter. Dean was at his side quickly, with Bobby, Drusilla, and John standing the the doorway. Dean shook the hurt angel, which caused his eyes the snap open.

"Jeremiah." Dean said. "What happened?"

"Castiel." Jeremiah said.

"What about Cas?" Dean asked. "What's wrong with him?" He felt tremors go through the angels body. He knew that he was dying, but he didn't want to say that with the guys kid sister standing in the doorway.

"Tom changed him." Jeremiah said. "Castiel is no longer with us."

"What do you mean no long with us?" Dean asked. He looked over at John and Bobby when Jeremiah didn't respond. Drusilla found herself wrapped up in John's arms, not wanting to watch her brother like this, but not being able to look away. John didn't have a problem with it. "Jeremiah!" Dean yelled. The angel opened his eyes again. They had fallen closed after he had told Dean about Cas.

"Evil." Jeremiah gasped. "Castiel is evil." He said. Suddenly, hit body relaxed. There was a white light over him as his grace lifted out of his body. Dean closed his eyes as he heard Drusilla cry out. John hugged her. Dean opened his eyes and looked over at his dad, his uncle, and his solider. There was pure hatred in his eyes.

"Tom is going to die." Was all he had to say.

Poor Jeremiah. Anyone else want a tissue? Please review!


	21. He's a Demon Now

**Chapter 21-He's a Demon Now**

"That should teach angels to mind their own busisness." Tom laughed as he opened his eyes and removed his hands from atop Cas's. Though the darkness had slowly been taking him over, he still felt the pain of his brothers death. All Jeremiah was trying to do was protect his sibling. It was sibling nature. But Tom had no need for that nature. All he wanted to do was take over, create complete control. He wanted fear, and he couldn't have that when the angels were watching him make plans, countering every move he made. Veronica must have sensed the distress that her new husband was feeling. She knew that there was something wrong as he watched the demons.

"What is wrong?" Veronica asked as she stepped closer to Cas. After Tom had completed the wedding ceremony and killed Jeremiah, he had swooped a sleepy looking Sam up into his arms and carried him off to their room. The door had shut behind them and Veronica knew better than to try to bug them once they were in their room. Her first choice for an apprientence had been killed because she'd walked in on Sam and Tom in the middle of their lovemaking. Sam was embrassed and Tom was pissed. That's all anybody really needed to know about that.

"He was my brother." Cas said. Veronica sighed and wrapped her arms around Cas's waist. She found that he had muscle and a lot of it.

"Not anymore." Veronica said. "You're not a part of them anymore." She added. She found Cas turned in her grasp and looking down at her. "You're a part of our team now Cas." Cas closed his eyes as the words sunk in. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He had gave up everything, so that included his brother. He was a demon now.

"I know." Cas whispered. "I know."

"Come on." Veronica said. She took Cas's hand in hers and led him to her room. "We're married now. And you're still a virgin." She laughed. Cas blushed. "But I can take care of that for you." She said with a smile before slamming the door closed.

Cas, you sly dog. Think he's gonna have some fun! Please review


	22. Love

**Chapter 22-Love**

Sam was curled up on his side, his head resting against Tom's shoulder. Tom had meetings to get to, demonic and pure evil stuff to plan, but Sam wanted to enjoy him for what time he had with him before becoming the force of all evil caught up to them. Tom woke first. He looked down at Sam and how he looked, how he seemed to glow. Tom never wanted to let go of Sam. He wanted to keep him to himself forever.

Tom rolled so he was on his side, Sam's head gently going onto the pillow. Tom then wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him so he was lying against his chest. Sam warm breath touched Tom's skin, making him tingle. He placed light kisses on Sam's forehead, then moved down to his nose. He slowly began to kiss his way towards his neck. Sam began to wake up.

"Ready to go again?" Sam asked with a laugh. Tom smiled.

"I wish baby." Tom said. "I just am getting a taste of you so I don't forget you today."

"Like you ever could forget me." Sam said as he placed a kiss on Tom's lips.

"Keep kissin' me like that and I'll just have to sneak you into my office. Hide you under my desk." Tom laughed. "I'm sure all the meetings that I have to go to today would go great with you down there doing stuff to me." Sam blushed. "Still like a schoolgirl Sammy. You think you'd be use to it after all the stuff we do."

"As long as you lock the door." Sam said. "That was embrassing when Veronica's next seer walked in. She wouldn't stop staring at us. And we weren't in the greatest postion in the world." Tom laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I think we were in an amazing position." Tom laughed. Sam smiled, his dimples showing.

"Oh well that is true, but I mean it wasn't great when she kept staring at you going at my ass." Sam said.

"You weren't complaing this bad when you were about to come." Tom laughed. "Plus I took care of her anyway. Veronica picked that nice teen from Indiana. Maggie, Melissa...what's her name?"

"It's Morgan and that's beside the point." Sam said. "I don't want people watching us while we're making love. It feels like I'm a teenager again and Dean's in the other bed when I'm about to have my first time with someone." Sam closed his eyes and frowned as memories from his childhood crept to the surface and he thought of how Dean, his own brother, had betrayed him. Tom kissed his eyes.

"Forget about him baby." Tom said. "He's a no good asshole who didn't appricate what he had until you were with someone who could love you." Tom stood and moved out of the bed. "I'm so sorry baby, but I have to go. You can hang out with Veronica and Cas today. I'll be back before you know it." Tom pulled on some clothes, kissed Sam, and left. Sam laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. That's when the door opened to the room again. Sam looked to see Tom standing in the doorway. The only problem was he wasn't in the clothes that he had left in.

"Tom? Did you change your clothes? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sammy." Was the only answer. The door shut behind him.

So is it really Tom or someone else? Please review!


	23. To Break This Spell

**Chapter 23-To Break This Spell**

Veronica was asleep at Cas's side. After the time they had spent together, he was not a virgin anymore. Veronica had made certain of it. Her husband sure caught onto things fast. And since they were bound to each other now, she didn't have to worry about him taking those tricks and using them on someone else. She almost was too out of it afterwards to notice the door to their room opening. A redheaded woman stood in the doorway. Veronica jumped up, a blanket wrapped around her. Cas was beginning to awaken from his orgasmic enduced slumber.

"You." Veronica hissed. The woman charged at her with a knife, slicing Veronica's cheek. She hissed in pain but then began to laugh. "Stupid angel. You can't kill me. I'm bound to someone."

"I know." The angel replied. She went over to Cas and placed her lips on his. Veronica ran at her, but was thrown backwards before she could get to them. The redhead backed away from Cas as he spit up blood. The blood that he had drank at his wedding was expelled from his body as the one person that loved him more than Veronica made herself known.

"Anna?" Cas asked as he coughed and gasped for air.

"Quick Cas." Anna said, pulling Cas to his feet and placing the knife in his hand. "You're the only one who can kill her. Quickly." Anna added. Cas looked down at the knife then at Veronica. Her eyes were wide as she realized the loophole in the spell. Cas and only Cas could kill her.

"Cas. No." Veronica begged. "Please baby, don't do this."

"Do it Cas." Anna instructed. "She corrupted you. She turned you evil. She helped Tom kill Jeremiah. You have to kill her Cas."

"Cas." Veronica said softly. She looked at him with her hazel eyes. Cas felt his power wavering and Anna knew it. She knew Veronica was trying to get control of Cas again. Anna couldn't let this happen. She had to stop him before he went back to the darkside.

"Castiel." Anna whispered, leaning close to him and brushing her skin against his. That seemed to give Cas the energy he needed to fight Veronica. He ran forward and easily stabbed her. She fell to the ground in a boneless heap. Cas felt tears in his eyes at killing her until Anna pressed her lips to his. He dropped the knife to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Cas had found true love.

So Anna saved Cas. Aren't they just sweet together? Better those two than Dean and Anna. Please review!


	24. The Person Who Really Cares

**Chapter 24-The Person Who Really Cares**

The kisses were different. Tom usually kissed hard and passionatly. These were sweet and soft. Sam wasn't sure what was wrong with Tom, but he liked the change. Sam moaned as soft hands pressed against his abs. Gentle fingers worked their way up, rubbing his chest. Sam's eyes snapped open. He knew there was something wrong with Tom. He pushed him away. Yeah, they loved each other more than anything, but rarely did they touch like that.

"What the hell Tom?" Sam asked. In return he got a wicked looking smile.

"I'm not Tom."

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said, leaning in to kiss Sam again. Sam pushed him away. "Sammy, it's me."

"Get the fuck away from me." He pushed Dean off the bed and wrapped his black robe around him. He ran for the door, grabbing the metal knob as Dean grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "Tom! Help me!" Sam yelled out. Dean clicked the lock on the door shut and pushed Sam back towards the bed. He didn't intend on getting rough with his brother, but if that's the way it had to be, then so be it. Dean pushed Sam back onto the bed. He straddled Sam's hips and held his wrists above his head. He was close to Sam's lips.

"I don't know what Tom did to you, but it's me Sammy." Dean said. "It's really me."

"You betrayed me!" Sam yelled. "You took Jess to Vegas! You beat the crap out of me! Tom had to save me!" Sam yelled, fighting against Dean's hold. Dean froze. Sam's memories were screwed up.

"Sammy, that's not what happened at all." Dean said. "You went to school. I came to get you when dad went missing. We came back and Jess burnt on the ceiling. Just like mom. Remember? I pulled you out of the fire while you screamed for her. We went out on the road together." Dean then placed another kiss on Sam's lips. Sam's eyes began to lighten as the real memories replaced those that Tom had put into his mind.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean smiled as his brother came back to him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean said. "It's me Sammy. And I'm here to save you."

"Save me?" Sam asked. "But I'm married to Tom."

"I know Sam, but I can't have that." Dean said. "Because I love you." Sam looked up at him. That's when there was a sound from behind them. The door opened and Tom stood in the doorway.

"That's sweet Dean." Tom said as he grabbed the eldest Winchester and tossed him to the floor. "But you see, Sammy's mine and I don't like to share." Dean was pinned to the wall as Tom crawled up the bed and began to kiss Sam. The door opened and Anna and Cas appeared. That made Tom lose his hold on Dean, who began to fight with Tom. Anna and Cas went to help, but no one noticed Sam falling back against the pillows, or the fact that he wasn't breathing.

Sammy! Why do you think he stopped breathing? Give me your ideas. Please review!


	25. Rescue Me

**Chapter 25-Rescue Me**

"Sammy!" John yelled out. Bobby looked at his friend as he fell to his knees and clutched at his chest. Drusilla grabbed his arm and helped him back up, but he kept falling. Bobby supported John's other arm, holding him up.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked. He knew it was a mistake to walk into Tom Hanniger's home without am invatation. It was suicide...but the Winchester's had decided not to listen to him. That resulted in Drusilla following to avenge her brothers death. Bobby decided then that even though it was a stupid mission, he might as well come along and stop his best friend from getting himself killed...again. And Bobby wasn't one to say "I told you so", but he was really starting to consider taking it up.

"It's Sam." John said as he winced as pain shot through his chest. "Dean must have screwed up trying to break the spell. Don't know how freakin' hard it is to do if Anna already broke Cas's." Drusilla and John exchanged looks.

"What do you mean Anna broke Cas's?" Drusilla asked. "She's not even here. There's no way she could've broke the spell." Bobby nodded his head.

"She was planning on coming here before Dean even thought of it." John said. "She freed Cas and now they're fighting with Tom...and I think Sam's gone." John said. His hand was placed over his heart.

"Come on." Bobby said. "We don't have much time. We have to get in there before Tom kills everyone." John nodded and moved away from Drusilla and Bobby.

"I have a better shot of getting there faster." John said.

"How? You almost passed out from the pain in your chest. John, you're human now. You can feel pain again John." Bobby said. John smiled at his friend before closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were gray. His arms moved out to his sides as wings unfolded themselves from his back. Drusilla gasped at the knowledge. Not only was John an angel, but he was almost archangel status. That meant if Tom could be killed by him, John would be the only angel out of the ones present who would be able to do it.

"Grab my hands." John instructed. If it was possible, his voice had gotten deeper. Drusilla grabbed his right hand, Bobby his left. Suddenly, they were flying down the hallway. Drusilla could've changed too, but she wouldn't be able to hold on to her true form for as long as John was able to. Soon, they were at the end of the hallway. That's when they were hit by Dean, Anna, and Cas being thrown out of the room they were in. John fell out of his angelic form as he crashed to the floor with everyone else.

"SAMMY!" Tom cried as he held Sam in his arms. "No! Don't you leave me!" Despite the fact that Sam was becoming demonic, if he died now, the spell wouldn't completely work and Sam would be placed on the rack instead of staying here with Tom. It would take him forever to find him if he ever did. And even then, it wouldn't be his Sammy anymore. "NO!" Tom yelled out again. Dean got to his feet and ran back into the room.

"What happened?" Drusilla asked Anna and Cas.

"Sam stopped breathing." Anna said. "It must have been all the spells working at once. The one that Dean was breaking hadn't had a chance to be completely broken when Tom kissed him again. It overworked his body." Anna explained. They watched as Dean ran in and pushed Tom away from Sam, then held his little brother in his arms. He placed a kiss on his forehead before laying him on the bed and beginning to do CPR. Tom tackled Dean away and continued the CPR method. Drusilla had enough right then. They weren't helping Sam, they were killing him. She moved into the room, much to everyone's protests.

"Stop it." Drusilla commanded. When Tom and Dean still continued to fight while trying to do CPR on Sam, she grew angry. Her eyes turned gray. With both hands pointed out, she filled the room with light. When it disappeared, Tom and Dean had been thrown to opposite corners of the room. Drusilla moved so that she was sitting behind Sam's head on the bed. She placed her hands on both sides of his head and looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Cas's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was doing.

"NO!" Cas yelled, attempting to stop her, but it was too late. Her skin began to glow as her and Sam floated off the bed a few inches. The bright light took over the room once again. When it disappeared this time, Sam was coughing as much needed air was moving into his dying lungs. Drusilla was still sitting behind him, her eyes still closed. She began to sway and was about to fall off the bed, but Cas caught her before she could fall. "Drusilla?" Cas asked. He looked over at Anna and John, who understood what had just happened. And if you looked closely, you could see the outline of two large wings on the floor.

So her sacrifice saved Sammy. But Cas just lost another sibling. How is he going to react? Please review!


	26. Sacrifice

**Chapter 26-Sacrifice**

Sam backed away from both Tom and Dean. He was in pain, more pain than he had ever been in before and he just wanted to get away. Tom and Dean were walking towards him, one of them always hitting the other in the ribs with their elbows.

"Sammy! Stop!" Tom yelled out. Sam was terrified by everything that was going on around him.

"It's me Sam." Dean said, stepping in front of Tom. "It's Dean. Your big brother." Sam stepped back and grabbed something off of a cabinet. Tom had taken it from a demon named Crowley. Tom got this and Crowley got his life. But this wasn't something to be joking about, because what Sam held in his hands was the Colt.

"Get back!" Sam barked out. The memories that were natural to his mind and the ones that Tom had placed there were fighting each other. Sam was shaking as he stood his ground. He held the Colt with his right hand and wiped at his nose with his left one. His hand came away with red on it. Dean and Tom both inched forward. "I said get back!" Sam yelled. Both Tom and Dean were thrown backwards a little bit.

"Sam." John said. "Listen to me son, whatever is going on inside your head is not real. You just need to calm down." He tried to sound as gentle as he could, but his voice still gave off that rough sound that it did when he was mad at his youngest.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled. He grasped the side of his head. Images of Dean coming to Stanford fought with pictures of Dean sleeping with Jessica while Sam was out. The memory of Dean grabbing Sam and pulling him out of his burning apartment while he screamed for Jess was replaced with a picture of Dean slamming Sam into a wall, holding a knife at his throat. "Make it stop. Make it stop." Sam begged as he fell to his knees, the Colt sliding from his hands and landing at Cas's feet. Tom and Dean ran forward, but Tom pushed Dean away before he could touch his brother.

"Sammy." Tom said softly as he took Sam's head in his hands. He saw the blood dripping from Sam's nose and knew he was in trouble. He saw the tears falling from Sam's eyes. He kissed his eyes then his lips. He didn't care if he got Sam's blood on him. It was his Sam. "Look at me." He whispered. Sam's eyes locked with Tom's. "Do you want to stay with your brother?" He asked.

"I love you Tom." Sam said as another wave of tears fell from his eyes. Tom used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"And I love yo too Sam." Tom said. "That's why I want you to be happy. I know that Dean was in your life before I was. He was there years before I even got a shot at you. And he loves you Sam. He loves you just as much as me if not more."

"Tom." Sam simply said, closing his eyes and falling into Tom's hold. He knew what he was getting at. And Sam wasn't about to do it.

"You have to do it Sam." Tom said. He helped Sam to his feet. Using his powers, he pried the Colt out of Cas's hands and made it float to him. He placed the gun in Sam's hands. "Just remember I love you and I will come back for you. I won't be gone long, but you'll die if I stay. And that I can't live with." Tom kissed Sam's lips and placed a hand on his stomach.

"I love you." Sam cried.

"I love you too." Tom replied. Dean, Bobby, John, Cas, and Anna all watched the romantic display being shown between the two. They watched as Tom's hands went down to Sam's and intertwined with his, both their fingers touching the trigger. "He better take care of you, or I'm going to kill him." Sam nodded his head. Tom gave him a smile as he pushed both their fingers against the trigger and fell away from Sam.

I am passing out tissues for anyone who needs one or two. I cried as I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!


	27. After

**Chapter 27-After**

**Three Months Later**

Sam stood in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, he looked worn out, he looked sick. Dean was always asking him how he was feeling, especially since he had been puking his guts out for the past month. He told Dean it was nothing, just a little bug. But as he stood here, he just knew that it wasn't going to be a little bug. He looked down at the container that set on the counter and he thought about their lives.

Hunting had been gave up by everyone who had been at Tom and Sam's that night. John was alive, Yellow Eyes dead, and Lilith too scared to come out of hiding. After Sam had woke up from his self induced coma after Tom died, Dean had admitted to him that he loved him with all his heart and he didn't want to lose him again. He hugged Sam close to him that night and didn't let go of him. There were occasionaly kisses, but it didn't go any farther than that. Sam had just watched as his husband died in front of him. Dean had seen what losing a spouse had done to his dad, but he hadn't lit the match that had burnt Mary either. Sam had to pull the trigger, even though Tom helped him. He held Sam through the tears and the pain. He didn't leave Sam's side when he called out for Tom in the dead of the night. He just hugged him even tighter and refused to let go.

Anna and Cas had been offered salvtion. Since they had been part of the plan to stop Tom, the angels offered them their wings, which they turned down. Instead, they bought a nice house in South Dakota, not too far from the house that John bought. Bobby was within distance and thats where the boys had set up camp. Dean had found them a small house outside of town and they had moved there. Since John was dead to everyone else in the world, he was relying on odd jobs here and there to supply anything he need. Physically, he didn't have a need for a house, food, water, or even air, but he liked to still feel normal as often as he could. Sam watched as everyone settled into normal lives...well, everyone except himself.

Most of the demons that had pledged their loyalty to Tom had been killed. There were still tons of demons out there, but there weren't as many. The seer that Veronica had picked to take her place, Morgan, hadn't been found, but no one was too worried about that. They were convinced that she wasn't as powerful as Veronica or Aida had been, so no one cared to look for the teen demon.

Drusilla and Jeremiah's graces had been laid to rest since they had died saving the world. The body's of their vessels had been healed and their soulds repaired. Cas and Anna saw to it that their lives returned to normal. There had been tons of pain over the past three months, but a lot of good had came out of it. So much in fact that he didn't hear the little timer beeping for a moment. He looked at it then at the container. He lifted the lid off and took out the contents. He stared at it before he gasped and fell to his knees in tears. That's when Dean came home.

**.: The End :.**

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of this lovely little story? Wanna find out what happens next in the series? Want a sequel? Tell me about it then! :-) Thanks for reading! I love you guys, especially Milael and SetoJouFan! Thanks for standing by me!**


End file.
